Reincarnation
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Alice Kingsley is dead, but what happens when her sister's daughter winds up in Wonderland and finds out she remembers things from her aunt's life! Tim Burton's movie world. AlICEXHATTER Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone~! I saw the Alice in Wonderland movie last Saturday and it was FANTASTIC! I've been writing this fic ever since! Though I took breaks for reading Through the looking glass and such! I'll hopefully have the new chapter up soon and remember! REVEIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER!!!

DISCLAIMER: ALICE, THE HATTER, ALICE IN WONDERLAND AND ALL SUCH THINGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO TIM BURTON AND HIS PRODUCING COMPANY.

Reincarnation

Prologue

"He tried to kill me?! He tried to kill me!"

The Hatter turned to Alice as Stayn and the Queen of Hearts were dragged away for their banishment. She had just defeated the Jabberwocky and won the Battle of Wonderland for the White Queen.

"Alice! You did it!"

He took a few steps forward before noticing something was wrong. Her face was strained, as though she was trying to hide a great deal of pain.

"Alice? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The White Queen whirled around at his words, afraid for her champion but froze in horror.

"Alice?"

"I'm ok…"

Chessur's head swirled into view at her side, his body following after.

"You most certainly are not, my dear, from the look of all that blood."

His customary grin was nowhere to be found as he moved closer to examine her side. On arm was clamped over it as blood flowed steadily down her gleaming silver armor. The Hatter's gaze fixed on the blood, his face draining of what little color there was left, unable to move or speak from shock.

The Bandersnatch approached her cautiously, in clear distress over her wound. Alice leaned gratefully against his hulking mass, her strength quickly failing. Her knees trembled a bit before giving out all together. As she sunk toward the ground, the Hatter dashed forward, having regained control of his body, and caught her just in time.

The entire battle field was silent, everyone focusing on the scene of horror unfolding before them. The Tweedle twins grasped each other's hand, not quite knowing what was to come, but feeling it in their guts. The white rabbit crept out of his hiding place among the rubble and slowly crawled closer. Chessur hung solemnly in the air, no grin upon his face and no humor in his bright eyes.

Glancing side to side, Stayn began to move away from the crowd of warriors, only to be suddenly jerked to a halt when the Red Queen did not move. She turned to him, about to make a fuss when he brought his fist heavily into her stomach, effectively knocking her out. Growling silently to himself, he lifted her bulk and snuck away before anyone had recovered enough to register his actions.

Alice gazed up at the Hatter, her eyes finding his and refusing to wander.

"Hatter…"

The mad man cradled her in his arms, trying to be as careful as possible with her wounds. Her arm had fallen away to reveal three deep, ragged gashes in her side that could only have been made by nothing other than very large claws. Realization hit the hatter like a slap in the face.

"The Jabberwocky…"

Alice smiled a bit.

"Yeah…I got…him back good…though, didn't I?"

She coughed harshly, a bit of blood escaping her lips.

"Alice! Alice, stay with me!"

Panic gripped the poor mad man's chest, constricting his heart and making it difficult to breathe. His eyes blurred with tears as he clutched the blonde closer to his chest. She reached up with a trembling hand to wipe them away as the tears spilled down his cheeks and onto her own.

"Now, now…this is…no time to…lose your muchness."

A small, wobbly smile formed on the Hatter's face.

"You can't leave me, you naughty girl. I'll go entirely bonkers without you…"

He stroked her beautiful, somehow serene face as he held her.

"You don't…need to worry…about that…You're already…as mad…as a hatter…"

Her breathing was becoming labored and she struggled to talk. The Hatter turned his desperate gaze to the White Queen.

"Please, is there anything you can do?"

Sorrow etched into every line of her face, the newly recrowned queen shook her head.

"It is beyond my abilities. There is nothing I can do for her…Oh, Alice..."

Tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks as she gazed down at her fallen champion. If she had known this would happen, she would never have pushed the issue with the girl so much.

The Hatter's jaw tightened as anger bloomed within him. Not anger at the queen or any individual, but simply anger at the situation, the tragedy. How could life be so cruel as to give him something so wonderful, so pure, and then just brutally rip it away right as he realized how precious it truly was?

"Ha…tter?"

His mind snapped back into reality as the girl in his arms spoke to him.

"There's…something…I have to…tell you."

Fruitlessly trying to blink away his torrent of tears, he shook his head.

"Shhh…you shouldn't talk. You need to save your energy."

Now it was Alice's turn to shake her head, though she could only do so weakly.

"Hatter…I…I love you."

The words fell like stones in the silence, amplifying the poor man's agony by leaps and bounds. Clutching the girl's form desperately closer to his chest, he said the words he wished he'd spoken before the battle, back at the White Queen's castle. Maybe it would have changed something.

"I love you, too, Alice Kingsley. Now and forever."

Then he kissed her.

It was a mad, desperate kiss, one that tried to squeeze an entire relationship into one action, one moment in the never ending time of Wonderland. It conveyed the depth of their attraction, their sorrow at not realizing things sooner, their desperation to hang on.

Finally, however, they had to break apart; the Hatter laying kisses all over Alice's flushed face.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, my love?"

They both knew there wasn't much time left, could feel it in their very bones.

"Why…IS a raven…like a...writing desk?"

The Hatter's smile was a sad one.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Alice closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll have to…come back…and find…out…the answer them…my…love…"

Her face eased as the pain faded and she drifted away, the Hatter screaming him pain to the heavens.

Alice Kingsley was dead.

* * *

That's right! I did it! I killed Alice! Now get over it and review!

REMEMBER: REVIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!


	2. The actual chapter one

Ok! I was so happy to get all the wonderful reviews today! They really made me extremely happy! I think this may be the most reviewed story I've ever written! Thank you all for your kindness! *bows to the readers* Anyway, I already had this written and only had to type it up so it's out earlier than it usually would be! YAY!

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS THE LAST TIME YOU READ THIS THING

Chapter One

"Alice, sweetheart, don't do that! I swear, you're as bad as my sister!"

Alice's mother, Margaret, constantly chastised her daughter about her nail biting habit.

"You're always comparing me to my aunt. She sounds like someone I'd like."

"You are very much similar to her in many ways."

Alice, however, did not LOOK like her. Her aunt, supposedly, had possessed wavy, blonde hair and light eyes, quite contrasting Alice's bone-straight, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality wise, though, Alice was always being told how much she reminded people of her late aunt.

Twenty years ago, about a year before she was born, her aunt had run off after being proposed to by Lord Hamish Ascot and simply disappeared. No one seemed to be quite sure what had happened to her, but everyone seemed to agree that she was no longer among the living. They'd tried to send dogs to look for her, but they kept losing the trail before going very far. It was the queerest thing.

It saddened Alice that she would never be able to meet her aunt, but she didn't dwell on it. In some ways, it was hard for her to miss someone she'd never known but so often she felt as though the story her mother would tell her about seemed so familiar. She felt as though she had been there, even as she told herself over and over that such things were impossible. Why, if she ever found out her mother would think she was as mad as a hatter!

Alice's musings were interrupted as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of a large estate. An older man was hugging her mother as Alice stepped down onto the gravel driveway.

"Ah! Margaret! It's so good to see you! I heard you left that pig who dared to call himself your husband this year. I think it was for the best. I dare say I felt uncomfortable having him in the house with Alice. He was such a negative man, and to think you even stood by him after you found out he was cheating! Outrageous! You deserve much better, my dear!"

The man was Hamish's father and Alice's grandfather's business partner when her grandfather had still been alive. He had died shortly before her aunt's disappearance and was yet another relative young Alice would never get to meet.

Anyway, Lord Ascot had been a great help to the Kingsley family in the past and was most definitely one of Alice's favorite people. He always treated her as if she were his own granddaughter and showered her with gifts and love. He had even gone to great lengths to convince her mother to allow the young girl to come along on one of his trips to another country just a few years ago. They had visited India.

"Uncle! You're here!

The man scoffed as her caught her up in his arms.

"Well, of course I am! It's MY house!"

Alice laughed, feeling much younger than her 19 years as he swung her around. Her 'uncle' set her down with a huff.

"Oh, my girl! You're getting too big for that! I do believe you've just got too much…what is it you always say?"

"My muchness!"

"Ah! That's right!"

Alice laughed again.

"If it weren't for my muchness, your company wouldn't be in China right now!"

When Alice had only been five years old she'd told the man to take his business to China so she could get 'a set of those pretty hair comb things.' At the time he'd laughed the idea off, but it continued to nag at the back of his mind. He eventually did take his business across the sea, quite successfully, and brought back a set of painted, jeweled bamboo hair combs for Alice. She wore them every time she saw him.

They were a custom design of various creatures that Alice had drawn again and again as a child. The first comb in the set of four depicted a vibrant blue butterfly with lazy eyes and a blue-gray haze floating around its wings. Next was a small, modest comb of a white rabbit in a waist coat with glittering onyx eyes and a pocket watch.

Third was an odd shaped comb of a purple, green, and blue colored cat disappearing into smoke. A scandalous grin stretched across the cat's face and brightly glinting emeralds sparkled in place of his eyes. The fourth and final comb was perhaps the most curious of all, for it depicted not a creature or even a man, but a hat, a top hat to be exact. It was, however, this fourth comb that was the most precious to Alice, though she could not explain exactly why.

The combs kept her hair securely pulled back as she followed her mother around the house to the garden where her family was gathered. As Alice and her mother stepped out into the garden, they were bombarded by one family member after another.

Each one exclaimed about how big she was getting, though Alice herself hardly remembered any of them, before moving off to talk to her mother about the dissolved marriage. After several hours of nonstop blurred relatives, Alice took advantage of a lull to sneak into the surrounding foliage.

She had always thought this place was so beautiful and loved wandering around it either on her own or with her Uncle Ascot. Today, however, there seemed to be something strange about it. A sensation that could only be described as a tugging in her chest pulled her on through the trees and bushes. The feeling grew stronger the farther she went, the sounds of the family reunion fading behind her.

It was almost as though a string were wrapped around her heart, leading her onward. She picked up her pace a bit and was soon flat out sprinting through the trees and bushes, branches and thorns biting into her tanned skin and shredding her dress. Hardly even noticing the nicks and scratches she ran on desperately towards the destination she herself did not even know.

Her breath came in short, almost painful gasps and the shoes her mother had forced her to wear bit uncomfortably into her feet. Something inside her, Alice wasn't sure quite what, told her that she was getting close to wherever it was she was going. Either in relief or anticipation, the dark-haired girl sped up, bursting out of the bushes and into a small clearing.

In her hurry, however, she failed to notice the tree roots sticking out in front of her until it was too late and she'd tripped right over them. Panicked, she threw her arms up to protect her face from slamming into the ground.

The impact never came, however, as Alice fell head over heels down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Woot! Alice has entered the rabbit hole! Cool, huh? And what's that tugging feeling in her chest? If I were her, I'd probably see a doctor instead of running around like a lunatic, but maybe that's just me. *shrugs* Now, for all you eager little readers who want the next chapter, I haven't finished writing it yet, so it WILL take slightly linger to get it up than this one took. But do not be afeard, for I shall get it done as soon as I can!

AND REMEMBER: REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE AND MAKE ME POST FASTER. SO DO IT!

Also, I've got some ideas for a few other Alice fanfictions, so keep your eyes peeled for those, too!

*bows* Thank you all again for your wonderful responces to my first post!


End file.
